This disclosure is directed to wheeled spray delivery systems for use in agricultural applications, and specifically to high-clearance agricultural sprayers for use on corn and other tall grass crops. In particular, the disclosure relates to a wheeled, adjustable height agricultural sprayer adaptable to small plots and tall row crop applications, with an actuated boom system for improved spray control.
In farming and agricultural applications, sprayers are commonly used to apply a variety of different products including water, fertilizer, herbicides, pesticides and other fluid-based materials. Depending on application, crop sprayers come in a wide range of sizes and configurations, including portable backpack devices with hand-operated spray attachments, trailer-type sprayers with extended boom configurations, and aerial crop dusting systems for use in helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft.
Sprayer design depends upon crop configuration, growing environment, and the selected products to be applied. In particular, while some sprayer carriage and boom configurations may be adapted for different field crops such as corn, sorghum, wheat, and sunflowers, these configurations may or may not be appropriate for paddy crops like rice. Tubers and legumes can also require different sprayer designs, for example potatoes and soybeans, as compared to other row crops such as cotton and beets. Vine crops like tomatoes and grapes pose particular challenges for spray product application, as compared to tree crops like apples, oranges and nuts, as do other specialty crops like flowers, horticultural products, and nursery plots.
Across these different applications, speed and ease of use have been historical design drivers, along with product efficiency and efficacy. Spray drift and other loss effects are also important considerations, not only from a cost perspective, but also from the point of view of environmental protection and reduced human and animal exposure.
Based on all of these factors, there is an ongoing need for advanced sprayer designs and application techniques, with improved spray product delivery for a range of agricultural products with different crop heights, row configurations, and plot layouts. At the same time, there is also a desire for improved coverage and decreased application time, with reduced spray drift and risk of exposure.